ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of BTFF Omnitrixes
These are the Omnitrixes here. If yours is not listed here, add it. Names Adaptimatrix A matrix that allows aliens to their adapted forms, Ultimate Forms, and Lord Forms Yellowmatrix The Yellowmatrix recalibrates from the phase 2 Omnitrix but ben didn't get it because he blew up the Omnitrix phase 2. Omnitrix 2.0 The Omnitrix 2.0 is Azmuth's new Omnitrix. It can access The Ultimate Alien, and can directly turn into an Ultimate form of any alien. It is in Ben 10: Multi Trixes. Mannamatrix The Mannamatrix is an Omnitrix for Gwen in Ben 10: Multi Trixes. It can access spells quickly. Only Anodites can use it. Metalmatrix The Metalmatrix is Kevin's Omnitrix in Ben 10: Multi Trixes. It can turn anyone (not just Osmosians) into anything that Osmosians can absorb. Minitrix The Minitrix was a small Omnitrix for Ben when Albedo took the Omnitrix 2.0. It appeared in Ben 10: Multi Trixes, and was destroyed. All-Power-Trix The All-Power-Trix is a device created when the Omnitrix 2.0, Mannamatrix, and Metalmatrix come together. It must be activated with the Powers. *The Powers are parts of the Omnitrix symbol. One is the hourglass, the other two are the parts outside of it. One is dark green, one is dark pink (almost purple), and the other is dark blue. Ultratrix Ultratrix is made by Azmuth with his assistants, Toh, Myaxx and Altrer. It is the main Omnitrix in Ultimate Omnitrix 2 and will be in Shade 10: Evolutions. Oppositrix It was made by Highbreed and found by Lyon. It reverses alien force aliens. It will later reverse Ultimate Alien aliens. Robertrix It was made by Lyon and named the Lyontrix when he had too many extra aliens. It was given by Lyon to Lyon's brother, Robert, who renamed it the Robertrix. Ultimotrix It was given to Ben when he defeated Ultimo. It has all the aliens, ultimate forms for all the aliens, and ten extra aliens. Supertrix Former found it some random place. It turns anyone into animal aliens, and it gains fifteen new aliens when new seasons come. Dinatyra is Former's favorite alien. Inatrix It is the opposite of the Supertrix owned by Remrof. Only three aliens from is have been revealed so far. Robotrix It was made by Highbreed and based on the Robostone Galaxy. It was destroyed, but returned and attacked Lyon's family. Aliomixed Azmuth was working on an Omnitrix with all the aliens, but it exploded and turned into this seven form alien that fought Former. All his forms have disadvantages besides Ultimate Aliomixed. Xenological Intramural Transformation Apparatus (XITA) An internal programmed mana construction with similar functions to the Omnitrix, created by two Anodites, Coxira and Lenaya, with the intention of replacing Ben's. Because there is no external interface, all transformations are control by the thoughts and emotions of the user. It currently has 10 aliens stored within it. The only existing copy is in the possession of Kristen. Acmatrix An under construction Omnitrix replacement that is planned to replace Ben's current Omnitrix model once he breaks it again, created by Azmuth's assistant Akyno. It has DNA samples from The Milky Way, the Andromeda Galaxy, and the Triangulum Galaxy. Unfortunately it seems to be able to transform itself without a wielder, which becomes a problem with storage. Chronotrix A Ultimatrix-like device created by Tethrokair. All the DNA Samples are from Omega Flatnul, except for Transformer, from Vector Prime, and Imonian, from Alpha Solaranage. It is the super evolved form of the Ultimatrix. Shadowmatrix A darker version of the Ultimatrix created by Mark Tennyson for his dark ambition. Its the driving force of Dred 10. Gyrotrix A device created by Abell, the brother of Azmuth, in the Andromeda galaxy. Billiontrix Worn by Evan Levin with a billion aliens and features. Positrix A device worn by Ned in the series Den -10. It has 10,000,000 aliens from the Milky Way galaxy. The aliens are all Omnitrix aliens (903 less). Xirtisop A device worn by Den in the series Den -10. It is a opposite omnitrix, the opposite version of the Positrix. It has 10,000,000 aliens from the Milky Way galaxy. The aliens are all opposite aliens (903 less). The Omnifinity A device worn by Ben. It is capable of destroying worlds and mixing DNA. Omnitrix 4 A device worn by Brian,it can merged the DNA of 2 or 3 aliens together and also can hide their Omnitrix symbol. The Matrix Noah Segurason's Omnitrix in the series Noah 10. It has DNA from every sentient species in our Universe, can combine aliens, and much more. Infinity Omnitrix The Infinity Omnitrix or "Infinity, as it is commonly called, is the Omnitrix used by Bryce Bowman in Bryce Bowman: Origins. SpecTrix The SpecTrix, or Specialty Omnimatrix, was initially created as lab equipment for genetic research, but thanks to the actions of Vilgax, ultimately ended up with Tech. Omnitrix (Brandon 10) After discovering an alien DNA rod, Brandon put his newly accquired lab to the test and created a containment device for it later known as The Omnitrix which allowed him to transform into aliens in the series, Brandon 10. Omnitrix Mark 2 The Omnitrix Mark 2 was a near-perfect duplicate of the original Omnitrix which was given to Coco. Unlike the original, it only had a limited amount of aliens but could connect with the original to unlock more features. Ultimatrix (Brandon 10) With the destruction of the original Omnitrix, Brandon spent days attempting to create another one. Years later, it was completed by Nobnarb and Brandon, after taking posession of it again, now uses it to transform into an expanded list of aliens all while using its new and modified features like the evolutionary feature that evolves his aliens into their Ultimate Forms. Ultimatrix II An Ultimatrix built by Jack. like the original, it allows one to evolve an alien into their ultimate form. Omnitrix Modes *''Add Modes of your trixes'' (Ditto) ''Omnitrix Creators'' *''Add your Omnitrix Creators'' (Ditto) *Jack -(Creator of the Ultimatrix II) *Mark Tennyson - (Creator of the Shadowmatrix) *Abell - (Gyrotrix) *Mudigirf and Ari - (Creators of the Xirtisop) *Testudo and Cerebral - (Creators of the Positrix) *Noah Segurason - (Creator of the Matrix) *Roads - Creator of the Omnitrix 2.0, Manamatrix, Metalmatrix, Minitrix, and All-Power-Trix. *Brandon Tennyson - Creator of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix Category:Omnitrixes Category:Artifacts Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Multiple Series Category:Technology Category:Technology